This invention relates to an imaging system for displaying objects formed of polygon faces as viewed from a maneuverable viewpoint, and more particularly to such an imaging system involving two-dimensional and three-dimensional objects formed from faces having shapes and sizes selected from a series of fundamental shapes and sizes.